Deadly Directions
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: DISCONTINUED: But wait there's an authors not inside! Appologies, thanks and future plans for the first lady of tekken can be found here so put down the torches and pitchforks...PUT THEM DOWN THIS INSTANT yes you in the back, you too!
1. Dangerous Curves Ahead

Deadly Directions

_Nina Williams In:_

**Dangerous Curves Ahead**

**…Copenhagen 24:14**

The woman ran along the rooftops. "This is Agent 259 am being pursued by enemy agents, requesting back up! Repeat! Requesting back up!" A gunshot rang out and blew a slate into the air.

"Roger that 259" the voice said. "Sending help in". The woman turned and aimed her pistol, she fired two shots – one of the men shrieked in pain and fell off the roof. 259 looked up – a helicopter was coming in over head. There was a shot. She looked down, the chopper had just dropped a ladder…but it was too late, the blood was flowing across the chest of her clothes. There was a laugh behind her. She turned and stared- then she fell back onto the rooftop. The woman lowered her smoking pistol and ran away.

"This is Air 034," the pilot said. "259 has been shot request immediate back up!"

**…The Pacific Tiger, Hawaii 12:05**

The woman stepped off the smaller boat, accepting the hand of the guard who gazed enamoured at her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at him before walking towards the deck of the cruise ship. Her sundress flowed behind her; the slit on the right exposed a lot of faintly tanned to perfection leg and no small amount of cleavage. She adjusted the wide hat on her head and put a protective hand on her purse.

"Ms Beverly Pine" she said with a smile. "I'm looking for Mr Jared?" The deck was home to a large pool full of bikini wearing women (some in less) and tubby men with too much gold jewelry and large cigars (over compensation).

The attendant smiled. "Right this way Ms Pine" he said. He led Beverly Pine towards the table. She sat down opposite the newspaper with fingers…it slowly folded and revealed a sunburned man with a potbelly and sunglasses.

"Mr Henry Jared" she said. She opened her purse and removed a Compaq. She dabbed her nose with powder. "I'm so glad I can meet you, your stocks are hardly listed and I am very interested in investing in the – unique pharmaceuticals available."

"Yes well, let's continue our subtlety" nodded the tubby American. "Where did you hear of this connection Ms Pine?"

"Well during my – socializing – I made a suggestion or three to certain…social major players that helped in my recreation therefore leading me to suggest this investment and they, of course obliged" she said with a smile. Her Compaq glinted in the light as she put it back into her purse.

"Well we have a wide range of benefits" leered the lecherous man. "Perhaps you need to be --- debriefed?" Ms Pine smiled and reached into her purse.

"Flattered as I am - " she smiled. "Necrophilia isn't my thing" she pointed the pistol at his chest and fired. The various people lazing by the pool barely noticed the flashes of the bullets, the silencer made the sounds unnoticeable over the music. Then someone finally caught on and screamed. Two armed men ran forwards. Ms Pine kicked over a table and pulled off her long brown haired wig. She hurled it into the pool. There was a flash and an explosion as a blast of water rose into the air.

Nina Williams moved fast. Her spinning kick was low on the ground; she kicked the legs from under one guard and continued the spin to arch the leg high into the collar of an unlucky soldier who was kicked overboard. Nina fired and the guard fell into the water. Her sundress now damp and clinging to her body Nina broke into a run. She twisted and fired over her shoulder before climbing up a ladder and running along the narrow pathway.

A guard came from a doorway. His misfortune. Nina karate chopped him in the neck and rammed a knee into his stomach before grabbing his collar and flinging him into the swimming pool over the barrier.

"Enjoy your dip" she smirked as she rushed around the corner and slid down to the back of the boat. "Port, starboard – I can't remember what they are again," she muttered. She glanced over her shoulders at the three men who had raised their weapons at her. She sighed and tossed her gun down.

"Don't move or we'll shoot" one of them snapped.

"Not at all?" Nina purred as she pulled a string on her shoulder. Her entire dress fell away revealing an Ursula Andress style bikini with white leather belt and knife sheath and neat black choker to compliment it. There were black goggles with dark purple lens' on the belt, latched to the hip…she smiled.

"R-raise your hands," warned the man, staring at her chest.

"Like this?" she raised her hands in a sultry manner behind her head. The guns wavered and that was all she needed. Nina leapt into the air and grabbed an overhead crane head. She swung over the men and landed into a spinning kick to the side of one man's head. The other wheeled around to fire but she pulled a small dark purple dart from her belt and hurled it at the goon. He grimaced and fell backwards. Nina opened the purse and pulled out an atomizer of perfume.

"This is your last warning" the final guard warned. She looked at him and then looked away, the atomizer sprayed the purple smoke at him. He spluttered and collapsed.

"Huh" muttered Nina. "I guess Coco Channel was in a homicidal mood with this one" she turned and glanced at the watch attached to her belt. "Three – Two – One!" there was a whoosh and a speedboat sped around a nearby rock jutting from the ocean. It swerved around as Nina commenced her run along the deck…the boat and Nina were synchronized, she leapt and swung on the crane, she flew gracefully through the air and into the water, her hands lashed out and caught the board, she pulled up onto the large body board and gripped the handles, she was dragged along by the boat. "I love this job!" she exclaimed.

**…Undisclosed Location – 15:23**

The room was large, a domed area with a round white door facing a large white screen, the walls were made out of cut rock and had black metal support beams all around, the round floor was sunken down a little and connected by two small steps that went all the way around. In the middle of the floor was a leather covered seat.

Hwoarang lazed in the seat. "I was rather hoping you'd learn how to sit properly," a voice said. "Perhaps I should get those egg seats back into my office?"

"Please don't!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "They were murder on my back"

"Then let's not get overly attached to incorrect seating" the screen opened behind the desk revealing a silver and dark purple storm of colour on the screen. The voice was cocky and slightly American tinted…but not completely. "We've got a problem…Agent 259 was killed in action last night"

Hwoarang went rigid. "Penny?"

"She was killed, buried with full honours…before she died she sent a communiqué to us. She told us that the head of Mishima Enterprises is up to something. As you know Heihachi Mishima's health is deteriorating rapidly…she claims he's found some way to cure himself at the expense of others"

"Some sort of fountain of youth?" murmured Hwoarang.

"Perhaps. 25---Penny was our best agent. We want to send someone with different expertise into this mission" the voice said. "And I need you to retrieve her…she has something of a chequered past."

The image flashed up on screen. Hwoarang straightened up. "No way!"

"She's the only one"

"She's a cold, ruthless killer with very few if any loyalties and who turns on people faster then you can say Bitch!" Hwoarang snapped.

"Nina Williams is trained in Counter-Assassination, Espionage and Infiltration. Her father was one of the best in the world at what he did---she was your friend once"

"When I was younger, before the Cryogenics Research, she was seeing Baek and she was nice to me, do you have an updated photo of her? A decade and a half can change a person" he put a cigarette between his lips and looked for his lighter.

"This photo was taken not long after her escape from the Cryogenics Lab"

"Whoa" gasped Howarang, the cigarette fell away and bounced off his leg to the floor.

"We've got a lead on where she is…but you'll have to hurry, she's a wanted woman"

**…Miami Airport – 19:05**

The plane landed and Nina was relieved. Wearing a long black wig and shimmering blue top with blue hiphuggers she sashayed through customs. She adjusted her sunglasses and walked through the corridor attached to the plane. That's when she stopped. Two CIA agents, plainclothes but their stance was too rigid to be even CIA on a vacation.

She felt their eyes settle on her. She walked towards the airport shops…they followed her. "Okay boys" she smiled. "Let's bounce" she smirked. With supreme control and speed she vaulted over a railing and landed on a baggage conveyor belt. She spotted her own dark red case, grabbed it and leapt onto the ground. She sprinted along the ground.

"Welcome to United States Soil Ms Williams!" an agent shouted. "You're under arrest!"

"And you're annoying" she retorted as she darted away.

"Hi Nina" a voice said. Nina turned and glanced at the vibrant red hair of the man before her. "Long time no see"

"Hwoarang?"

"Yup" he grinned. He spun and kicked her in the chest, she staggered backwards then performed an ivory cutter catching him with a chop and a kick in her pinwheel move. He blocked her following punch but her spider knee got him good. He wheezed as she impacted with his stomach. He rose swiftly, recovering, blocking the pain…then smacking her across the face with his fists. She stumbled away.

"Nice one" she said.

"Yeah, I took a few good lessons" he shrugged. He pointed his dartgun and fired.

She collapsed into the darkness. The last thing she heard was Hwoarang saying: "man she sure can go down with one hell of a fight…"

**…Penthouse-M, New York – 10:11**

Nina groaned. The room was well lit, everything shone with the golden light streaming in through the windows of the moderately sized house. Hwoarang was sitting on a cushy red seat that matched the sofa she was lying on. He held a Magnum and was pointing it at her. "Hey Nina" he smirked.

"Hwoarang - hello" she said.

"Ms Williams" a voice said. Nina glanced at the TV. On it was a twisted silver screen that looked like liquid mercury. "I'm glad you decided to join us"

Nina looked at the screen closer, a familiarity to the voice stirring. "Aren't you supposed to say "Good Morning Angels?"" she quipped. "And then I tell you where to shove it."

"My name is not important. You may call me Mercury after the Messenger of the Gods. I am the head of operations," he said. A purple blur rolled over the screen. "I work for The Agency. We're a group the world governments have to perform crisis they can't have the average agent work at. We're directly tied to the world leaders – well except the American President, we report to a few members of his cabinet."

"The real brains then" snorted Nina.

"Yes-" sighed Mercury. "Ms Williams, you've got warrants in every country on the planet"

"Well that's not entirely true" Nina snapped. "I think I'm clear for travelling to Latvia I'm pretty sure I smoothed it all out there – pretty sure."

"We'll clear your record if you work for us" Hwoarang said curtly.

Nina crossed her legs. "Really?"

"Yes" Mercury said. "We can give you protection in exchange for you working for us, we recently lost one of our finest agents" the image of the girl with the bobbed black hair appeared on screen. "Her name was Penny Fields and she was killed investigating Mishima Enterprises"

"Mishima" growled Nina.

"The ones who validated you for Cryogenics Research and then proceeded to do so"

"I have no idea what it did to me," hissed Nina.

"We can help you find that out too," Mercury said. "Again, only if you work for us"

Nina grimaced. "…Fine" she relented. "Who is it you want me to kill?"

"We want a spy not a killer," Mercury said.

"No licence to kill? No fair" pouted Nina. Hwoarang lit up a cigarette.

"Consider this your first official briefing." The screen halved and an image appeared of a Casino. "This is the Salute Casino in Monte Carlo" Mercury explained. "Before she died Penny sent us a communiqué of a possible way into the Mishima Enterprises network using the Grandson of Heihachi Mishima…Jin Kazama"

Hwoarang went rigid. "That's the punk who tied with me in that fight!"

"And you've never forgotten it" snorted Mercury. "Yes, he's an expert in the Kazama self defence and his Grandfathers Karate. However we believe he's also the best chance at getting in. Befriend him or do more…and find out Mishima's next schedule"

"Fabulous" sneered Nina. "I get to go in alone"

"Hwoarang is going with you as your field handler" Mercury said. "And Partner."

"Great, I hope they have colouring books on the flight" Nina muttered.

"Bitch"

"And Proud Of It" she intoned. "Fine – if we're going to do this…let's do it."

**TBC**

**Well it's up again. Degrees of danger is finally out I'm going after it soon! Okay so whyever this was taken down I amn't sure but I was probably reported for something. Whatever...review!**


	2. Gamble and Risque Monte Carlo

**Deadly Directions**

_Nina Williams In:_

_**Gamble and Risque**_

_MiSSIoN:** INVeSTIgatE hEihaChI MIShimA SaLuTE CASIno**_

Heihachi Mishima watched the scientist. "I'm waiting" he growled.

Dr Abel swallowed nervously. "We've finished the prototype" he yelped. "However we need to investigate the fuel cell before we can f-f-finish it" he tapped the voice box at the side of his neck so that the tin noise left his voice. The box mimicked his real voice perfectly but it often glitched.

"Well hurry up" growled Heihachi. "I intend to turn to outside help soon... and that will imply you failed me...and that would lead to your - liquidation". Abel flinched. Heihachi smirked and turned the console off. Rising he took his cane and fur lined coat from the rack byt he door. "Ladies" he called. The secretaries giggled and linked his arms. Lotus and Lilac giggled and followed him to the White Rolls Royce out front.

Ling was accompanying his grandson to the Casino. The boy was pathetic but he did what he was supposed to. He was part of an image for family. He barely did that well enough.

**- - - - - - - - -MOntE carLO**

_(5 hours previous)_

Nina and Hwoarang walked through the airport in their black outfits. Very cool. Once they were in the Taxi Hwoarang opened the case. "All right, Anita Stevens, you're a tourist and you're on vacation" he looked at the Agent driving the cab. "Silvio here says that Heihachi is regularly at the Casino." He handed Nina the purse. "Five Thousand Euros worth of chips with Mercury's compliments"

"Pay day" smiled Nina.

"Let's continue" sighed Hwoarang. "The Casino blue prints have been downloaded into these" he handed her the lilac tinted sunglasses. "These act as communicators and data screens...they cost 10 grand a lens so don't get punched in the face."

"Who could be THAT fast?" she smirked. "I can handle myself thanks"

"Next up, this charming cell phone...is a downloader, you magnetize it to the side of a computer and it downloads everything. Next there's a bracelet for you that can jam radio signals and screw up video cameras and lastly we have the tube of Tracer Dye, once this gets ingested its virtually impossible to get rid of, you have to slip it into Heihachi's drink and we can follow him from there."

Nina nodded as she put the items into her purse. "What about the Grandson?"

"He's only to be gone after if Heihachi is unreachable. We recently learned Heihachi will be at the casino tonight so make what you can of it."

"I love this, I'm getting paid...well no...I have a reason to go to a casino" Nina muttered.

"Ever here of having fun?"

"I have fun but like Mercury said there's the matter of Warrants For Arrest" she shrugged. "Sometimes it depends on the risk you're willing to take and a few poker chips isn't always that good a reason."

Hwoarang shrugged.

**...Saulte Casino, Monte Carlo 21:20**

The limo pulled up and the legs swung out as the valet held the door. Dressed in a tight burgundy dress with slits to the hips and a slightly paler trail Nina looked stunning. Her wig mimicked the style of Cleopatra somehwhat. Hwoarang had blackened his hair and was looking unhappy in his tuxedo.

"Let's do this" Nina said flatly when she saw him shift uneasily. "Then you can get out of your penguin suit"

"That an invite?"

"Do you normally talk to your hand?"

"Bitch"

"We've been through this before"

* * *

Ling and Jin were just friends. They'd been boyfriend and Girlfriend for a while but it hadn't worked out. So Jin stuck with her because she was his best friend...he trusted her and he knew she was able to cope with Heihachi where other girls would fail.

"Come on! We ditch the Casino crew, climb out a back window and hit a nightclub, double back and then that's it!" she exclaimed.

"Ling? The Minders would catch me faster then you could sneeze!" he hissed.

"Fine!" she relented and took her cocktail. "What's the point of being 20 and not raving with other College People?"

"Studying?"

"Yeahokaywhatever" she smiled.

Jin shook his head and looked at his Grandfather who was smoking a huge cigar. For a man who preached about weakening the body and mind... he drank, smoked and screwed around a LOT.

* * *

Nina looked at Hwoarang skeptically. "You are NOT going to try and slip him the tracer" she stated.

"What makes you think that you can do it better then a Spec.Ops trained professional?" Hwoa snapped as they walked past the Roulette tables.

"They're called boobs" she replied. "And they trump your training since I had the same training and more. Comprende?"

"Hunh"

"He's speechless...call the papers"

"Bitch"

"Get a thesaurus" she snapped as she took the micro-vial from him and strode along towards Heihachi and his two women at the bar. "Mr Mishima?"

He looked at her and then his eyes gravitated (as all mens do) to her chest. "Yes?"

"Anita Matthews" she said. "I'm a writer and I'm writing a book on the worlds most influential, powerful and elligible men you're one of my first chapters, being the icon that you are to businessmen, martial artists and-" Mobsters, her mind interjected. "-atheletes everywhere".

He was still staring at her chest. She rolled her eyes. "Yes?" he was practically drooling.

"I was hoping I could ask your permission to compile something for my book about you and -" here she puffed out her chest. "Get it on...the shelves as soon as possible".

She had plenty of innuendo - she'd use it if she had to. But randy old geezers were easy to work with, one suggestion and off they went.

* * *

Hwoarang looked around. He touched the cufflink. Immediately the security camera over his shoulder shorted out. He smirked and went back to the came of cards.

He wanted an invite into the private room. That's where Heihachi had been minutes before coming out to drink up the bar.

* * *

Nina batted her eyelashs, puffed out her chest, doped the drink, laughed at jokes, nodded with interest, refrained from poisoning the drink and casually dodged gropes while not appearing to. Then she kissed his balding head, giggled like a school girl and told him she had to get writing on the piece for the book.

Actually she had to go and wash her mouth out with some soap.

There was a beep and she touched her earpiece. "Yes?"

"Mercury here, Nina, Hwoa...I've just gotten some data about who Heihachi was meeting - it was the Casino owner, Heihachi cashed in some chips but the amount he won and the amount handed in to cash...well, big difference. 2.5 million difference he technically only won 2 grand in chips here...on a close up of the chips he cashed in - 2.5 mil in chips from another Casino but still got 2 grand back"

"Pay off" Nina nodded. "Using another Casino's chips"

"Nina, get into the office of the owner and find what you can" instructed Mercury. "Hwoa..."

"I'm going to get into the private room and find out what I can!"

"Are you? Well then, best let me shut off the camera's and other cheating devices" sighed Mercury.

* * *

Nina walked down the hall. "Excuse me" the burly guard said. "No players beyond this point".

"I'm looking for the little girls room" she said.

"It's back the way you came and straight ahead from the main staircase" he said with a frown. "It's clearly" Nina jabbed him in the neck with one hand and took his gun with the other. His limbs seized up and his eyes rolled back. She held his tie and then pressed a segment on her bracelet. There was a loud beep and the camera's light flickered. She pushed the man into a seat and slipped the pistol into her garter.

She put on her sunglasses. "Floormap" she whispered. The digital screen revealed what she wanted to see. Satisfied she pushed open a door. She stepped inside and rolled her eyes. A Jacuzzi, a four poster bed (on a raised podium) and a large sofa. There was a computer stuffed into one corner and a bathroom visible through an open door.

"This is his office?" she muttered.

"His name is Renee Dickins...you were expecting what?"

"I see your point, okay...computer" she nodded and turned on the console. She took the mobile out of her purse and stuck it to the side. "Ready" she said merrily. She looked at the screen. "Is this a Windows Program? It's still only at 10" she said after a few minutes.

"Firewalls and stuff" replied Mercury. "Read a magazine"

* * *

Hwoarang looked around the smokey and extravagant room. These people knew how to gamble. He checked out the roulette table, lost a few hundred but not that much considering he'd skinned some men at the poker tables in the less private area.

"I know you" someone muttered. Hwoarang turned around. Jin Kazama and a petite girl were standing nearby. Hwoarang raised his eyebrows.

"Doubt it, have you been in -" he thought quickly. "Cape Town recently?" Saved! Not too random but nowhere they'd have been too recently.

"No" the girl admitted.

"I swear I know you" Jin mused.

"Well, you don't"

"I have a feeling he's right" the girl said.

"Ling...imagine him with red hair..."

"Hwoarang" she said immediately.

Hwoarang didn't no how to respond but when he saw Mr Dickins walking towards his private elevator he had only one thing to say. "Nina. Dickins is on the way!"

Ling and Jin stared. Hwoarang shrugged and darted out one of the French Windows. Jin rushed after him, Ling rolled her eyes and hitched up her skirt to give chase.

* * *

Nina got the message. "What's in the files so far?" she asked as she prepared to leave, tossing the copy of A Tale Of Two Cities aside.

"A great deal of porn, but Heihachi's files are all coded - according to this Project 17 is near completion. Dr Abel -"

"Abel!" hissed Nina. "What has he got to do with it?"

"He's in charge of the project but there are no details on it beyond rough sketches about things - it's got technology involved...there has to be something more we can find out!"

The door opened. "Leave it to me" whispered Nina. She leapt onto the bed, curled up and spread her arms on the pillows. "Well...Hello Mr Dickins" she purred.

"And who are you" the sleaze muttered while trailing his eyes up her leg.

"I'm just soooooooo interested in the Casino" she said. "Say...does that Jacuzzi work?"

"Yeah" he grinned as he put his foot on a switch.

"Great" she said. "I bet there's all kinds of things you could tell me..."

"Sure is" he grinned as she got closer. Balding man, greying black hair, a moustache and a tan all stuffed into an armani suit. "All sorts"

"Let's get started" she said...and punched him.

* * *

Hwoarang ducked the kick from Jin Kazama. "Nina! I need help!" he hissed. "I've got two fighters on me!" Ling swung her leg into the back of his knees and slapped him across the face as she rose from a spin.

"Be with you in five" Nina said. There was a splash. "Okay make that 3"

Hwoarang was knocked backwards by a punch from Jin.

"Is that all?" he croaked.

* * *

Nina pulled Dickins out of the water. "Okay so this Project 17 is for something big... right?" the man nodded. "What?"

"I can't-"

SPLOOOOSH.

"I can do this all night love" Nina sighed. She pulled him from the water again. "So?"

"It's a new money making idea"

"When isn't it" snorted Nina.

"He's going to sell some sort of weapon to people, disposable death he calls them... he's got it all set up in a base out in Arizona! Two projects are working there I swear that's all I know"

"Well this is in case you're lying" Nina said. She dunked him again. When he came up he was crying. "Anything to declare?"

"The password is POWER" he spluttered. "Dr Abel is In charge, the project's cost over 20 million american dollars and they're rivals with Project-43 "Zodiac...that's all!"

Nina dunked him again.

"I said that was all I knowwwwwww!" he gasped.

"Yeah, but that was my sense of humour" Nina sighed. She wahcked him across the back of the head and left him face down in the jacuzzi. Drying her hands on his coat she pulled off her wig and took out her gun before climbing out a window and darting along the ledge. "Hwoarang where are you?"

"Gardens- ow son of a - to the East side of the buil-get off my leg! - east side of the building help!" Nina groaned and checked the gun. She spotted the movement in the gardens, knew what it was and leapt into a tree, she dropped from a branch, grabbed it and snared her thighs around Jin Kazama's neck. He was caught off guard as she rolled forwards and hurled him into a flower bed.

Ling saw the gun and kicked it aside. Nina grunted and spun, swinging her leg high and knocking the small martial artist aside. Hwoarang blasted the machine gun kicks into Jin and attacked with an axe kick. Ling blocked Nina's kick but not the backwards flip that shoved her away.

"Hwoa! let's Go!" Nina exclaimed.

"Okay - one - second!" Hwoarang grunted as he tried to kick Jin a few times but was blocked at each turn until he planted a spinning kick in his chest. Nina took the punch from Ling and returned it in the form of a headbutt. She and Hwoarang leapt over a low hedge and vaulted off a bench to grab the cast iron fence and throw themselves over it.

Jin rubbed his head.

"I told you attacking him again wasn't the best idea" Ling said.

"He was up to something" Jin said. "I'm positive he had a gun on his ankle!"

**Jet -M, High in the Sky 07:45**

Nina sat in the white leather sofa. "So we're headed for Arizona?"

Mercury addressed them from his screen. "Heihachi's project lab is hidden deep underground, something the files and not the interrogation found. In all probability its the reason Julia Chang went missing"

"Who?" Hwoarang asked.

"Julia Chang, an biology student working on ecological regeneration" Mercury replied. "She went missing three weeks ago after setting up a protest against Mishima enterprises"

The image of the girl appeared on screen. Glasses, braided head band, hair tied up and a serious look on her face as she raised a sign above her head that read: Heihachi: Wanted for Murder of Mother Earth.

"Ah, so hippie-ism is going strong I see" Hwoarang said.

"Her mother is Michelle Chang, I remember she was in the place the froze me" Nina said. "A fighter...yeah"

"Exactly" Mercury said. "Unfortunately she died last year from an illness...one that we can't explain. Michelle suspected M.E of hiding their illegal genetics procedures and toxic waste dumps. Now she's dead so her daughter suspects them of all that and a can of beans - namely her mothers death, despite the official report of the woman being killed by a strain of Typhoid."

"Lovely" Nina said as she took up her small cup of coffee. "So what's the mission?"

"Investigate the site, find Michelle if you can and shut M.E down. The Agency has Agents on standby but the entrance has heavy guards. We've arranged to get you into the cover (a small laboratory for M.E not the gigantic one underneath it) posing as scientists. Once you're in you need to work fast so we can get in, the second you get proof, the second we can send in the troops."

"Better dust off my old Polaroid then" Nina said with a sigh.

"Is it as old as you? Because if it is I want to see the pictures of the dinosaurs you took when you first go it!" Hwoarang snickered.

Two seconds later Nina poured the pot of coffee into his lap.

**TBC**

**Well? Was it funny? Dramatic? Action Packed?**

**Tell me everything!**

**I crave knowledge. I hope Nina, Hwoa and Co. aren't OOC! I'm trying to make a dynamic between Nina and her new partner**

**Is it working?**

**----End Communication----**


	3. Kiss to Kill

**_Deadly Directions_**

**_"Kiss to Kill"_**

_…Flight to Arizona…_

Nina gritted her teeth and tried to focus on her book. The peanut hit her in the head. She turned and looked at Hwoarang over her sunglasses. He shrugged and went back to picking through his mixed nuts.

A cashew landed down the chest of her blouse. She snapped her book shut. "Must you do that?" she hissed.

"Sorry I feel like someone dumped coffee in my lap"

"It's not like there was major burning!" snapped Nina. She sighed. "Just act your age! Besides -" she smirked cruelly. "It's not like you use it that much…"

"Hey bitch-"

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly.

"I get a good pelvic work out; girls are throwing themselves at me all the time"

"What on earth are they throwing themselves **away** from? Because it doesn't count if your friend tries to run them over and you stand nearby on the pavement"

"You fucked up whore!"

"No that'd be the only person to do you…besides…in case you hadn't noticed – you're gay" that caught Hwoarang off guard he'd heard a lot of stuff thrown at him but that was a new delivery.

"BITCH!" he snapped. The passengers all looked at them. Nina smiled.

"He's a rapper" she explained. Everyone nodded and turned back to their various activities. "Is that the best you can do Hwoa? I'm disappointed"

"You're a fucked up slut who hasn't gotten any in a few decades"

"Yes well you're a sad excuse for a punk who couldn't get a girl into bed if he drugged her, hit her over the head and got her drunk all at once" Nina snapped. "And the REASON I don't go around slutting it up (BTW your insult was an oxymoron) is because I usually end up killing (or getting killed) the man I sleep with!" she shut her eyes and massaged her temples. "You can be quiet for a nice long time now" she added,

"Pfft" snorted Hwoarang. "Whatever"

"I swear…I want a trip to Latvia for putting up with you" she muttered.

"Where's that place anyway?"

"It's a country down and across the water from Finland, it's bordered by Estonia, Belarus, Lithuania and Russia and Riga is a nice city to hide out in" Nina said. "I always stop by when I'm fleeing Russia, the Ukraine or Poland…mainly because I'm pretty sure it's the only place I don't have warrants"

"Yeah well…I've "handled" 23 guys in 2 years so-" Hwoarang suddenly felt curious. "How long have you been a "professional"?" he asked in a hushed voice

"I'm 23 now… officially only 4"

"Let me guess you "took care of" about – 46 guys give or take"

"Nope"

"40-ish?"

"No"

"35-40?"

"Why exactly is the amount going _down_?"

"How many"

"Let me see-243 in four years" she nodded. "Not taking into account –the occasional legal operative and bodyguards –"

She looked at the wide eyed Hwoarang. "F----uck" he gaped.

Nina went back to her book. It was "They Came to Baghdad" by Agatha Christie.

* * *

…The "Chang" Reserve… 10:11 

They called it the Chang Reserve because Julia and Michelle were famous, lived there and kept it running as a nature preserve and cultural studies centre. Nina had her hair tied up in a tight bun and darkened slightly. She was amazed how well this tended to work.

Dressed in a tailored black suit with white blouse she walked alongside Hwoarang who'd blackened his hair with polish under protest. (Nina had held him in a Crab Lock for an hour to get him to cooperate).

"Agents Sawyer and Finn" Nina said in a full American accent. "We're here to see Michelle Chang about her daughters disappearance"

"Yes?" Michelle Chang stood behind them. She'd aged pretty well… but Nina topped her by far. "The FBI? Yes…I expect Mishima affairs interest you very much". Michelle frowned at Nina who didn't shy away.

Rule one of a disguise you were confident in: Don't shy away or it all starts to crumble. "Yes?" Nina smiled (much like a shark)

"Have we met before?"

"No ma'am" Nina said. Except for that time I avoided your Stomp and hit you with a Geyser Cannon that gave you a messed up jaw, she didn't add.

Michelle nodded – unsure and then led them through the cultural centre to her lab. "My daughter vanished one night when she got a call from the gate about a delivery of her new research equipment…she didn't come home and I haven't seen from her since"

"What was your daughter investigating?" Hwoarang asked.

"Ah – yes – that – she was researching some strange soil readings from around the temple near the Mishima Compound – the one that was destroyed by… an unknown attack a few years ago before the third Tekken Tournament."

Nina's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "Is there anything she discovered?"

"Well…she found that a certain area was incredibly fertile, it had been "augmented" somehow" Michelle nodded as she sat down on her desk.

"What site was that?" Hwoarang asked.

"Ah" Michelle smiled. "That would be the site of the last battle of the tournament". Hwoarang's eyes widened behind his glasses, as did Nina's. A certain group of people had been there for the last fight. Nina, Anna, Hwoarang, Julia, Ling, Heihachi and Yoshimitsu.

Where the Ogre had appeared…Hwoarang had hoped to get a fight with Jin Kazama then but the boy had vanished after a fight with Heihachi and all the finalists had entered the atrium of the temple…before they knew what was happening – boom there was a huge flash of light from the inner room… Jin had vanished for a while only to reappear in his Grandfathers custody – apparently not realizing he'd beaten to old geezer.

* * *

…Mishima Enterprises, Arizona…1059 

Jin sat in the car with Ling. His Granfather had called him out – the memories of the fight years ago were still present in his mind but after a point he couldn't remember anything up until he was in the helicopter.

"You okay?"

"yes" Jin nodded. "But Dr. Abel is always prodding me when we visit him wherever he may be…"

"Well at least he doesn't make a move on your breasts" muttered Ling.

* * *

"Dr Abel" Heihachi grunted as the wizened old man entered. "I trust you have something to present to me considering the amount of money poured into your Genetic and Cybernetic projects" 

The man was wringing his hands. "Yes sir, I do indeed! I present to you…the JACK robot" the machine man entered slowly, mechanically. "He can take a great deal of punishment and is capable of incredible leaps, genetic tracking, extending his fists and firing a dart loaded with a paralysis drug."

"You sound so proud" muttered Heihachi. "I presume this will turn out better then those illegal genetic expirements I had to cover up."

"Yes sir!" Abel exclaimed. "My genetics expirements have far bypassed those ridiculous Ogre attempts performed by Dr Bale"

"You sound sure of that" the silky voice hissed. The woman strode into the room, she was dressed in a lab coat over her red top with the high collar and exposed navel. Her black boots clicked sharply on the floor. Dr Leona Bale glared at Abel. "Sir I assure you, my supernatural project is far better!"

"We shall see Ms Bale, after all your cryogenics experiment didn't achieve all I hoped it would" Heihachi growled. "I grow impatient and I will not tolerate faliure."

* * *

**Room 244 - The Arizona Inn - 1915**

Hwoarang waited…Nina was in the hotel room, the GPS in his watch verified that, he was waiting for her to reappear so he could give the equipment to her but she wasn't coming out.

"Damn woman" he muttered.

"Hold your tongue red" she muttered as she stepped out in her purple camouflage gear and tying her hair back.

"Okay lets do this" he sighed as he opened the case on the hotel bed of Nina's room. "Firstly, this is a credit card…but put it in a card reader and it bypasses the lock"

"What's my limit?"

"…$450,000"

"Is that all?"

"Next up" Hwoarang snapped clearly. "Mercury sent you a nice little Compaq, well 'cept for the fact the powder can knock people out for – like – 180 minutes"

"I think I'm in love" Nina sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yup two more things, one is a set of car keys that will fire a focused electric beam in any direction you point it to short electronics out for about 3 minutes…the last thing is a nifty pair of boots, in the soles are 10,000 volts of fun so long as you prime it with the button on the ankle and stamp down with the right heel at some point"

She examined the boots, identical to the ones she was wearing. "Thank you Red, they go perfectly with my outfit." Slipping a few daggers into her straps and belts and loading her pistols Nina packed up her backpack with the equipment as Hwoarang listed the items off.

"Grapple Guns?"

"Check"

"Digital Decryptor?"

"Check"

"EM jammers?"

"Check – they look like pagers"

"Yup. Radio interception device?"

"Check…does it get any good Indy Rock Channels?"

"Probably not. C4?"

"Check and check to the detonator as well"

"Stopwatch?"

"Yes – you might need it but I have perfect timing"

"Just say check" Hwoarang growled. "Digital Shades?"

"Duh Yes."

"Electric screwdriver, crowbar, clips, cord, lockpicks?"

"Yes to the above can we leave now?"

* * *

**The Residential Wing - Mishima Complex – Arizona – 2150**

Jin stared out the window – it was pitch dark and all was silent, Ling was exhausted she got jetlag big time and so Jin sat alone in his room, he looked back to his book. It was Dr. No, the original Ian Fleming version.

His grandfather was having a meeting with Dr Abel and Dr Bale so Jin and Ling had eaten dinner without him. It had been a restful dinner because of that. But Jin didn't like the doctors…and he had a feeling that his grandfather would be doing something bad.

* * *

**Outside the facility – 2148**

The Tekken Force Hawk lit up the cigarette…a pair of purple-cammo covered thighs latched on around his neck and cut off his air. He gagged as the body on top of him tightened the hold. "That is a disgusting habit".

Nina rolled forward and landed with the man flat out, she squeezed tightly and swivelled her hips – there was a snap. The body went limp. Nina rolled backwards and stood. Hwoarang stepped out from behind the tree and handed her the twin pistols.

"Nice work" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah – thank Pilates for that little trick" Nina smiled. She tapped the side of her shades, the night vision popped on. "Let's go we've got another fence to bypass"

"The easiest way in is via the cargo bay" Mercury said over the link of the shades. A digital map appeared in the lenses. "There are catwalks in there that are accessable and pass above the heavier security. Don't trigger any alarms before reaching the catwalks or it could be fatal"

Nina crouched low in the dirt, she attached the sight, laser and silencer to her gun. She commando crawled along the earth and aimed, turning the laser off she fired and killed a guard ahead. Swiftly she and Hwoarang dragged the body over to the trees and propped it up, using two daggers to pin its clothing to the wood.

"How do we get in?" Hwoarang asked. Nina smiled, she pointed back the way that had come, through the trees a large truck was approaching. "Ah – okay…lets do it."

They scaled a large tree and made their way out on a thick branch. It creaked and bent under their weight but held strong. Nina vaulted onto the roof of the trucks cargo hold. Hwoarang landed beside her, they darted along to the cab and hung down between the hold and cab as they passed through the gates, bathed in shadow they were safe. They pulled themselves up and lay flat on the hold roof. The truck came to a halt. A door began to open before it.

"Grapple guns" Nina said. She and Hwoa fired the hooks upwards and snagged the roof. They hit the buttons on the side of the guns and jetted up. Nina stopped the retraction and ran along the wall _á la Prince of Persia_ to reach a walkway. Hwoa followed suit.

They collected the hooks back up and looked around. The door in the wall seemed like the best option. They looked at each other – then lashed out. The kicks smashed the door in. They emerged on the corrugated steel catwalks…the patrolling Tekken Forces whirled around and opened fire.

"DOWN!" Nina shouted. They dived in behind the crates. Nina checked her twin pistols as Hwoa fired over the crates with his Magnum. "Damn it…okay – lets do this – we need to get into the main base"

"There's three ways in, the truck route but that's a long route with many cameras – the next is the access doors on the lower floors but the security is tight -" Mercury wasn't being as helpful as he may have believed he was.

"Man, what are you listing the hard ones off for?" Hwoarang groaned

"Fine" sniffed Mercuriy. "There's an observation area, it's the security room, the large glass window on the other wall – there are doors on either side. If you get in there you can turn the Maximum Security Measures on and do severe damage to the men in that place."

Nina opened fire on the men firing at them and ducked back down as the schematics displayed themselves for her. "Got it – good enough" she said. "Observation deck it is then…shall we Hwoarang?"

"Why the fuck not?" he grinned. They shot upwards and blasted the five guards that had gathered. Darting to two separate hiding places they continued to fire. Nina kicked a drum down the walkway, it rolled towards the men – Hwoarang fired.

The explosion rocked the walkways – there was a moan of metal as the flaming bodies fell to the ground. "Nice one" Nina said. She ran down a platform that crossed the room after Hwoarang – an instinct went off in her body she turned and jumped.

The magnetic claw on the crane slammed into the metal of the bridge and shattered it. Nina grabbed the cord and aimed, she fired – the world was pulsating blurring and then becoming crystal clear with every beat. The bullet was true and it hit the man in the large control centre. He cried out and slumped forwards, the crane claw whizzed forwards.

"Memo to self – get a raise" Nina said through gritted teeth. The large window of the observation area shattered. The Tekkenshu Forces scattered along with the technicians, Nina fired left and right with her pistols, she kicked a silenced submachine gun off the floor as she holstered one pistol.

The spray of bullets killed one side of the room. Nina sensed movement behind her, she lashed out with a kick, spinning her body down and her leg up. The Falcon soldier slammed over a console and landed on one of his friends. "Okay boys…watch and learn" Nina somersaulted over a table and kicked a Technician into a supply cupboard, she whirled and fired at a group of Hawk soldiers, they dropped like flies.

The room was still. Nina shivered, her adrenaline had spiked there as she'd ridden the crane – now it wore down. She walked over to the main console and tapped a few keys.

The doors hissed open and Hwoarang entered- his face fell when he saw the dead, wounded and unconscious men. "You didn't leave me any?" he said as Nina walked with him towards the frosted glass doors. He picked up a submachine gun as he pouted.

"Don't worry" she said as she patted his shoulder. "There's more to come".

* * *

**Next chapter: Nina and Hwo enter the Complex and face all kinds of Abel-built dangers! And Heihachi himself!**

Thanks to all the reviewers, stick with me! Anyone played Death by Degrees yet? I'm not sure if I should get it but it IS a Nina Williams game...okay REVIEW


	4. Authors Note SORRY!

_**Deadly Directions**_

**Fare thee well**

**A/N**: I lost everything related to this story when my computer crashed, the inspiration has vanished so I'm going to end it.

But don't fear I'm not done with Nina. I'm planning out a story entitled "Forever is Never Dead" which will be **_a bit_** of a spoof and will give people the chance to request to see Nina in action in various countries; in short you'll be able to suggest actions, gadgets and locales. I'm upset about the muse of this story kicking the bucket.

Still I'll end it with thanks to all my reviewers who made this fun:

**Maidengirl** (not nina/hwo exactly more friendship than romance)

kagomeandinuyasha4ever A.K.A. NinaWillaimsSilentAssassin (I Honour bow to you)

Innocent Nightmare (Here's Asuka for you)

Karisan-karisan (great and reliable reviewer thank you)

xxTekkenBabexx (I'll be you are…thanks a mil for your review)

Thunderxtw (I couldn't find your fic…did you rename it? Or is the search engine messing with my head again? Grrr – growl its after me!)

Julie C (Yeah I know a little about Latvia, I saw a postcard of it and thought: "that looks nice I should use that")

So here is the beginning of the end…


End file.
